My Favorite Songs Crazy
by Margarida
Summary: Eu me lembro quando, eu me lembro, eu me lembro quando eu perdi minha cabeça... Havia algo tão agradável sobre aquele lugar... Em tanto espaço...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya pertence ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Shura, Aioros, Alberich, Mime, Sorento, Hyoga... A lista de cavaleiros que me pertencem está aumentando).

**OIÊ, Gente!!! **

Olha a Margarida aqui outra vez... E com uma fic super especial, por dois motivos beeeeem básicos:

A ressurreição da série "My Favorite Songs" (É que a do Mu ainda não voltou da betagem), com uma canção que amo de paixão, da banda Gnarls Barkley;

Presente de aniversário para o Shura! Atrasado, mas está valendo, né gente! E também presente para Saory – San e todas as fãs deste espanhol tudo de bom!

Pode-se dizer que esta fic seja também parte de uma trilogia, já que a Miranda (das fics "Quando tudo terminar" e "Quase sem querer") participa. Esta aqui se situa entre os capítulos dois e três da primeira fic, quando Shura se descobre apaixonado pela jovem que deveria eliminar.

E vamos à fic!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Crazy**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that phase.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space**

_Eu me lembro quando, eu me lembro, eu me lembro quando  
eu perdi minha cabeça  
Havia algo tão agradável sobre aquele lugar  
Em tanto espaço_

Deixou a camisa jogada sobre o sofá da sala assim que entrou em seu apartamento, suspirando. Precisava de um bom banho para esfriar a cabeça e colocar suas idéias em ordem.

Despindo-se rapidamente, ele encarou os olhos negros no reflexo do espelho, antes de entrar no box e ligar o chuveiro. A água quente era como um alívio e ele baixou a cabeça, deixando a água correr por seu corpo calmamente, como se pudesse assim lavar sua alma de todo pecado e impureza.

**And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much**

_E quando você estava fora de lá  
Sem carinho  
Yeah, eu estava fora de alcance  
Mas isso não era porque eu não sabia o suficiente  
Eu apenas sabia muito_

De olhos fechados, Sdhura apoiou as mãos espalmadas na paredea zulejada e logo a imagem que não saía de seus pensamentos nos último dias preencheu sua mente. Os olhos castanhos claros e sorridentes, os cabelos soltos como ondas pelas costas. O sorriso tão cheio de promessas e juventude.

Miranda era uma boa pessoa, uma jovem educada e alegre. Como alguém poderia desejar sua morte? Como ele poderia executar seu trabalho?

Nunca, desde que entrara para aquela vida, imaginou que poderia um dia vir a se apaixonar por uma de suas vítimas.

**Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly**

_Isso faz de mim louco  
Isso faz de mim louco  
Isso faz de mim louco  
Provavelmente_

Apaixonar? Essa contastação, feita de maneira tão espontânea, o assustou. Como assim, apaixonado por Miranda? Isso era louco, insano, sem nexo ou jeito...

Tinha se envolvido com tantas outras mulheres em sua vida, vítimas ou não, algumas até mais bonitas ou atraentes que a jovem estudante de serviço social. Por que ela, então?

Por que um anjo como Miranda? Em que loucura havia se metido, por Deus!

**And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice  
Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control  
**

_E eu espero que esteja tendo o momento de sua vida  
Mas pense duas vezes, esse é meu único aviso  
E agora, quem você, quem você, quem você, quem você pensa que é  
Há há há, abençoada seja sua alma  
você realmente acha que está sob controle_

Desligou o chuveiro, mas continuou dentro do box, a água escorrendo em gotas grossas por seu corpo, pingando de seus cabelos negros direto no chão. Silêncio, o único som que se ouvia era o da água escorrendo pelo ralo.

E o de seu coração, apertado e aflito, sme saber que rumo tomar, que caminho seguir.

Por pura inércia, saiu do box, enxugou-se e foi para seu quarto com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Sentou-se em sua cama e seus olhos foram parar no criado mudo do lado direito.

Um novo suspiro.

**Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me**

_Bem eu acho que você é louca  
Eu acho que você é louca  
Eu acho que você é louca  
Igual a mim_

Abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou de lá um envelope pardo, despejando seu conteúdo sobre o lençol. Notas de cem e cinqüenta euros se espalharam, todas presas em elásticos. E uma foto de busto da jovem que o fazia se afundar em um mar de dúvidas e incertezas.

Com as pontas dos dedos, acariciou o retrato, como se assim pudesse sentir o toque macio da pele de Miranda. Fechou os olhos, lemabrando-se dos beijos trocados, do sabor que aquela boca tão perfeita possuía.

**My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done**

_Meus heróis tinham o coração para perder suas vidas em um membro  
E tudo o que me lembro é pensar, eu quero ser como eles  
Desde que eu era pequeno, desde quando eu era pequeno, eu parecia engraçado  
E tão inconsciente eu me tornei  
E eu posso morrer quando estiver acabado_

Guardou o dinheiro de volta no envelope, deixando o retrato sobre o criado mudo. Entre suspiros e múrmurios resignados, ele foi até seu ármario, separou a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte, quando riria com Miranda visitar a casa da pequena Madalena.

Depois, vestindo sua cueca e apenas o short do pijama de seda, Shura apagou a luz do abajur e se deitou. Mas, como acontecia sempre nas últimas noites, não conseguiria conciliar o sono direito.

Um anjo de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros povoaria novamente seus pensamentos naquela noite.

**Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably**

_Talvez eu seja louco  
Talvez você seja louca  
Talvez sejamos loucos  
Provavelmente_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shura! Gostou, meu amor... Desculpa pela homenagem atrasada, mas eu esqueço até do aniversáriod a minha mãe, vê se pode???

Beijos a todos e agradeço de antemão pela disposição em ler e deixar reviews.


End file.
